Say I Love You
by Nicole.Cat
Summary: Bella is a mute and no one ever talks to her, that is untill Edward comes around.


**Hi, I know this is a bit weird but it was for a school assignment and I got a C for it, so I thought I may as well put it up and just change a few names, so I'm sorry if in there it says Luke instead of Edward or the description of the person isn't correct. I hope you enjoy it.**

I am by myself, on the beach with my long bronze hair curling towards the sand. The waves are crashing next to me with the hills covering me from the city. I am wearing a dress, flowing in the calm breeze. It's the colour of the deep ocean – a deep blue. My big green eyes are scanning the horizon, and then I see him standing not that far away. I ran towards him but he keeps getting further away – like a rainbow, no matter how far you run you can never reach it. He was starting to fade away. Slowly disappearing. I tried to call out, to tell him to stay but whenever I tried talking there was nothing, no sound not even a whisper. He just kept on fading, leaving me by myself, alone.

_Beep, beep, beep_. Of course it was just a dream, my alarm bringing me back to reality. It was 7:30 my shoulder length hair falling in front of my face. Why would I think like that? A stupid mute like me being able to get to her prince charming without calling his name. I had to forget about this dream like the many others I had, had. It was time for school. I pulled on my usual daggy denim shorts and my favourite plain purple halter neck top. Like every other day, here in Los Angeles the weather was always warm enough for shorts and a top, even in winter.

Although I hated school I still had to go. I was a straight A student and no one likes me, I sit by myself every lunch and in every class, which is probably why I get such good grades – I have nothing to do but study. I sat in my usual spot in Math class, right at the front but the side – in front of the teacher's desk so that I could get their attention easily. I placed my portable whiteboard next to me, my only way to communicate. I was concentrating on what I was doing so much that I didn't realize the strange boy coming to sit next to me.

"Is anyone sitting here" he asked

I was completely captivated with his words and I couldn't find the strength to move my things, He just stared at me I guess wondering if I had heard him. He was the first person to ever speak to me for ages

_I was a perfectly happy girl once upon a time but then my best friend Jacob moved away, it wrecked me so much I went into depression. I didn't talk to any one, not even my mother and that eventually had it effects on me. Slowly I could feel my voice starting to fade. I hadn't talked to anyone in about 2 years and by the time I was ready I had forgotten how to, the doctor said it was all in my head and that when I'm ready I will speak but I just think he was trying to make me feel better. I was never going to speak again and that was a fact._

I eventually came out of my trance and moved my things. He just sat next to me, not even making a sound. I saw his mouth move but I had no idea what he was saying I was to focused on his eyes, his eyes were a deep ocean blue – the colour of the dress in my dream, I couldn't believe the colour existed. He then repeated himself telling me his name was Edward, I quickly wrote on my white board but instantly regretted it, and I could hardly read my messy scrawl myself.

"Bella, that's I quite a beautiful name and I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you have a whiteboard?"

I kept it simple and just wrote I'm mute. He understood straight away unlike most people who keep asking questions.

Edward was tall and muscular, he had golden hair that looked like he had just gotten up and perfectly clear skin but there was something else about him that I couldn't stop looking at. Every now and then he would catch me staring at him and I would look away quickly trying to hide my cheeks bursting with redness. He only spoke a few times, asking simple questions that I could answer in a couple of words, He was easy to talk to and in a couple of week I found myself having normal –well as normal as they can get with out me talking- conversations with him.

I was completely shocked at how fast the month had gone. Once –or more if needed- a month I go to a sociologist and she helps me try and talk again but every time I just end up getting frustrated and storming out of the room and mum getting angry with me for "not trying". It's not my fault though my voice will never come back.

When I came back to school Edward immediately asked what was wrong. It was like in the short time we knew each other he had learnt all my facial expressions, but he was right I was in a bad mood. I was in a bad mood from the stupid meeting; she always left me in a bad mood the next day. Although I didn't want to explain this to Luke so I just wrote it's nothing don't worry about it. He didn't look convinced. He was so cute like that always worrying about me and taking care of me.

Weeks past and I found out a lot about him, that his parents are divorced and that he lives just down the road from me. Dad is really protective but let me go to his house once a week. His house was amazing. It was so big and ….clean. I couldn't believe my eyes. His mum was beautiful as well with her blonde hair falling to her hips and deep brown eyes. The complete opposite from Edward. His bedroom was gorgeous, a wall of his room was books and another was CDs then posters and the door on another and the next a window and wardrobe. A king sized bed was placed in the far corner and that was practically all. We spent a lot of our time in his room going through book, CDs and just talking, every now and then we would come down to the living room and watch a movie. He would sit in the corner and on cold day I would sit right next to him, every now and then falling asleep on his shoulder. We became really close and we told each other everything, I knew people –including our parents – talked about us and said how much we had both changed since we met each other but all I never noticed was that I could be myself with him and it didn't matter what others thought as long as he was there with me.

It was a normal night as we were watching a movie then all of a sudden everything went awkwardly silent. I think it was the way Edward was moving in his chair, like something was wrong. I automatically got my whiteboard and asked him but what he told me I definitely was not expecting.

"Bella, we have been friends for ages and well…..Bella will you go out with me?"

I had no idea what to say, this had never happened to me before the only thing I could think of doing was saying yes. Yes of course why would I not, Edward was the nicest guy I had ever met, why had I not said anything yet oh right I'm in shock, come on snap out of it and say yes! Well write it any way. I was so nervous my writing was even worse then usual it took 3 times to write yes in a neat enough way for him to read.

"Great I will get you from your house at 8" he said with the biggest smile on his face

I looked down at the time and it was 5:30, shoot I had to go get ready I quickly wrote good bye and waved to his mum, sprinted home and ran to my room. I pulled my wardrobe a part looking for the perfect out fit I settled on a checked skirt with a plain shirt. It suited me and made my eyes pop – well at least that's what my mum said. I walked down stair announced I was going on a date with Edward then ran back up to do my hair, make –up and final check of everything. I had finished getting ready just as Edward knocked on the door. The night went really well, we had gone to a movie and then we just walked, we kept on walking until my feet were sore. He then carried me back to the car with me falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning was different from any other day of my life. I couldn't wait to get to school and I couldn't wait for school to end. I had to actually look good and not just through on my usual outfit so that meant taking an hour just to choose clothes, half an hour for make-up and another half for hair. Hopefully I would soon get used to all this and be able to do it quicker but for now I would just have to be patient.

11 moths had past and in 1 week it would be our year anniversary, we decided to keep it simple and we were going to one of Edward's favourite beaches for a sunset dinner. Edward was so romantic and had even planned on taking his mum's porche but I begged for him not to. I just wanted this to be like any other day …Perfect.

The week was up and he picked me up from my house, I was wearing a blue dress – like the one in my dream and had my hair down. When we got to the beach it felt just like my dream.

I am by myself, on the beach with my long bronze hair curling towards the sand. The waves are crashing next to me with the hills covering me from the city. I am wearing a dress, flowing in the calm breeze. It's the colour of the deep ocean – a deep blue. My big green eyes are scanning the horizon, and then I see him standing not that far away. I run towards him and he starts running as well, but this time not away from me. He is running towards me, meeting me half way. He gathers me in a hug and kisses my lips.

"I love you" I said

**So what do you think? Review? To corny? Thanks for reading Nicole Cullen xx**


End file.
